Inadvertent spillage of refuse containers' contents has been a long-standing problem. One of the main benefits of wheel-based refuse containers is the ease by which it is moved curbside for pick up by refuse collectors. One of the drawbacks of wheel-based containers is that they are easily tipped over because the wheel-base is designed to be tipped back easily for wheeling the container to and from the curbside.
Expensive encasements of wood or other material may be built around the container to prevent spillage. However, often these encasements must be built at a location that is not visible from the street or at other off-street locations dictated by community regulations. Therefore, when the container is to be placed curb-side for collection of its contents, the container is removed from the encasement and is still subject to tipping over by animals or winds whereby the contents are spilled instead of being collected.
Conventional circular containers may be placed in a device which immobilizes the base of the container in order to minimize lateral displacement and spillage of the contents. Such base-retaining devices are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,072,286, 3,471,114, 4,072,286 and 4,905,945. While all of these patents provide devices that will immobilize the base of a circular refuse container, a wheel-based container or a lid could not be immobilized by any of these devices. In addition, these patents do not describe a device that facilitates easy securement of the container without lifting of the container, which may be difficult or impossible when it is full of refuse. Importantly, these devices do not interchangeably fit circular and wheel-based containers of various capacities. Another problem with these devices is that they are a hazard, if left in place at curbside, because of their permanence and low visibility due to their minimal elevation from the ground.
A principal object of the present invention is to provide a securement apparatus for a refuse container and its lid that stabilizes the container against forces, such as animals or winds, that might tip over the container and spill its contents.
Another important object of the invention is to provide versatility of securement with various sized and shaped containers including wheel-based containers.
A further object of the invention is to provide a securement apparatus that facilitates use of the apparatus especially when the container is full.
Yet another object of the invention is to quickly and easily secure a container without impeding or interfering with collection of its contents.
Finally, it is an object of the invention to provide a securement apparatus that is lightweight, portable, easy-to-use and inexpensive to manufacture.